


Best of wives and best of woman

by Asleyn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hamilton References, One Shot, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asleyn/pseuds/Asleyn
Summary: ¿Debajo de las sabanas podrías dejar atrás todas las preocupaciones?
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 20





	Best of wives and best of woman

**Author's Note:**

> Estuve escuchando Hamilton y no pude evitar hacer este pequeño one-shot. Espero lo disfruten.

Charlie dejó que sus dedos tocaran los tapices de las paredes con delicadeza. Había pasado tantos años desde que el logo de los Magne había desaparecido en el hotel para darle paso a uno nuevo. A su proyecto. A su sueño.

Y con el tiempo, la dicha de que su gente finalmente alcanzaron el cielo fue por mucho, gratificante. Pero también había bajas, el cielo no tomo con gracia que los pecadores fueran redimidos y aceptados en el reino de Dios, dejando menos demonios para exterminar, teniendo a los ángeles pisándole los talones a Charlie cuestionando los métodos que ella utilizaba para redimirlos. 

No era secreto, los ángeles tocaron las puertas del hotel hace un año durante el exterminio solo para pedirle, entre argumentos sin sentido, que abandonara el proyecto. Pero Charlie no era tonta, sabía que solo eran excusas vacías para poder seguir con sus genocidios injustificados. Charlie se negó ante sus propuestas, alegando que no dejaría a la deriva a su gente y que no les quitaría la oportunidad de mejorar y conocer el paraíso. Como era de esperarse, los ángeles no tomaron bien las palabras de la princesa y amenazaron con tomar represalias ante su insolencia.

Y hoy, 364 días después de lo sucedido y a unas horas del exterminio anual, no pudo evitar pensar en sus amigos, a los que amo y fueron su compañía en los principios del hotel, cuando solo era una idea sin rumbo, pero con toda la motivación de convertirla en realidad. Uno a uno, fueron ascendieron, empezado con Vaggie y terminando con Husk, todos se habían ido y ella no podía evitar velar por su seguridad en ese lugar. 

Todos se fueron, excepto uno.

Desde el fondo del pasillo, pudo deslumbrar la luz de la oficina de Alastor encendida por debajo de las puertas. Camino de manera pausada y somnolienta hacia la habitación, ya era madrugada y podía sentir como sus parpados se cerraban. Se acomodó la bata antes de abrir cuidadosamente la puerta y pudo contemplarlo sentado en el escritorio de la habitación con muchos libros ambiguos extendidos por toda la mesa de madera oscura, con hojas sueltas que supuso ella, eran sus anotaciones. Para alguien como él que le gustaba el orden, esta era una vista particularmente excepcional. 

Alastor alzó la mirada ante la pequeña interrupción de su esposa. Su sonrisa eterna se volvió mas suave al verla. Después de la visita indeseada de los ángeles al hotel y su pequeña advertencia hacia su princesa hace un año, se había esforzado en investigar hechizos poderosos de protección para el hotel. Era consciente que los guardianes de Dios eran poderosos y necesitará mas que magia negra para poder tenerlos lejos. No es que los residentes del hotel le importaran, pero para Charlie ellos eran valiosos y él tendría que protegerlos también.

La rubia dio unos cuantos pasos para entrar completamente en la pieza, la noche se sentía particularmente fría y se abrazó así misma para darse algo de calor “Deberías volver a la cama, cariño”.

“En un momento voy, estoy preparándome para nuestra visita” Dijo, mientras cerraba el libro de magia que tenía en sus manos.  
Charlie le dio una mirada rápida a él y todos los libros que se encontraban a su alrededor, soltó un suspiro y su vista después posó al particular cielo nocturno que podía ofrecerles el infierno.

“La noche está muy tranquila”.

“Lo sé, encantador ¿no es así? Termino todo esto y volveré contigo, querida”. Dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Charlie sonrió y se acercó a Alastor con pasos tímidos. Se posiciono detrás de él y deslizó sus manos sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a su pecho, dejó descansar su mentón en la coronilla de su esposo y dejó que sus orejas le hicieran cosquillas en sus mejillas. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo tenso de su compañero se relajaba bajo su toque. Ella soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

“Deberías de dejar de preocuparte por esto, no es el final, lo sabes ¿no?” frunció ligeramente el ceño. “Confió que ellos no harán nada que pueda lastimarnos, no les conviene entrar en guerra con el infierno”.

Alastor dejó escapar una risa entre dientes. “Eres demasiado optimista para tu propio bien” alzó su mano para ponerla sobre la mejilla de la rubia, a lo cual Charlie se recargo suavemente en ella mientras sonreía.

Era estúpido pensar que los ángeles no harían nada en contra de la tierra olvidada de Dios, para ellos era imperdonable dejarlos sin diversión anual. Sabía y era consciente que ellos harían todo lo posible para poder destruir la fuente de la redención, inclusive si para eso tenían que quitar a la hija de Lucifer del camino.

Pero Charlie se aferraba con fiereza ante la esperanza de que ellos solo bajarían para hablar y así poderlos convencerlos de que la gente del infierno, con esfuerzo, también tenían el derecho de estar en el reino de Dios, pero era pecar de ingenua. Los ángeles no se veían contentos con sus negativas hace un año y sabía que era imposible que bajaran con una bandera de paz mañana al tocar el reloj. 

No siendo consciente de las preocupaciones de su amante, Alastor respiro hondo y cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por este pequeño abrazo y sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo.

“Se que todo esto es estresante” Soltó Charlie. “Pero justo ahora, solo quiero que regreses conmigo a la cama”. 

“Te prometo que estaré ahí antes de que te puedas dar cuenta”.

Charlie se apartó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a la cara. “Ven a dormir conmigo” Dijo con ojos suplicantes.

Ella no quería nada más. No quería pensar si mañana sería el final o si estos serían sus últimos momentos de paz, Charlie solo quería que él se acurrucara con ella bajo las sábanas y descansar sobre su pecho, encerrarse en su pequeña burbuja de comodidad junto a él.

Alastor soltó un suave suspiro. “Debo tener todo listo”.

Pero al contrario de Charlie, él necesitaba estar seguro de que podía mantenerla a salvo de cualquier suceso que pudiera pasar mañana.  
Charlie frunció suavemente el ceño ante la negativa y soltó el aire que contenía en su pecho. Cerró los ojos brevemente para serenarse. Hacer que Alastor abandonara la idea iba a ser difícil, así que solo se resignó a que él la alcanzaría en su dormitorio después.

Apretó suavemente los hombros de su marido. “Bueno, yo iré a dormir”.

Alastor sintió como el frío volvía a su cuerpo en el momento en que Charlie soltaba sus hombros. Sintió como en su pecho crecía la culpa de no ceder ante ella. Alastor se jactaba de no sentir culpa ante nada, pero cuando se trataba de Charlie, todos esos sentimientos desagradables salían a flote. Pero si todas esas emociones lo hacían sentir lleno y completo, no se quejaría.

Anhelando su toque sobre él nuevamente, sin pensarlo y por mero impulso, tomó una de sus manos antes que ella caminara lejos de él. Ella se giró quedando completamente de frente ante él.

De esta nueva perspectiva pudo verla mejor. Si Dios, siendo creador de todo lo que toca el viento, pensó que Charlotte debía ser su creación mas irónica. Hija de unos de sus ángeles traicioneros y la primera mujer en desobedecer sus reglas, producto del mismo pecado, podía pararse así luciendo como un completo ángel.

Miro la pequeña mano de Charlie entre la suya. Con su pulgar empezó a acariciar el anillo sobre su dedo índice, no pudo evitar contemplarlo. No sabía como habían llegado a ese punto y para ser honesto, tampoco quería sentarse a analizarlo.

Levantó su mirada y conectó con los hermosos ojos confusos de su amada, su mente no pudo evitar divagar sobre como esa bella mujer había logrado entrar a la parte mas profunda de su corazón y quedarse ahí, besando todas sus cicatrices y aceptándolo sin miedos ni tapujos. 

Él haría todo por ella, él daría todo por ella. Dios podía ser testigo de esa gran verdad. La amaba, haría todo tipo de atrocidad para poder asegurarse de quedarse a su lado por toda la eternidad, de no dejar que nadie apague su luz. Prefería volver a morir y pasar el resto de su inmortalidad en el vacío antes de pensar en no volver a verla nunca más.

¿Quién necesita entrar al cielo cuando ya encontraste tu propio paraíso?

Charlie lo miro expectante ante su prolongado silencio.

“Charlie, mi amor” Sintió como su voz se quebraba y su sonrisa vacilaba. Carraspeo para recuperar su compostura. “Sin duda alguna, tú eres la mejor de las esposas y la mejor de las mujeres”.

Y no mentía, había visto mas humanidad en ella que en toda su vida terrenal y en el infierno.

Charlie sintió como su corazón se hundía y sus ojos se aguadaban. Esbozo una pequeña sonría para tratar de contener las lágrimas.

Alastor deposito un beso casto en el dorso de su mano y la miró con ternura, dejó que la imagen de su bella compañera se quedará impregnada en su mente como un tatuaje. Se deleito al ver su sonrisa cálida y sus ojos que transmitían puro amor. Un gesto que solo le podía dar a él.

Porque si ella le sonreía así, si ella lo podía ver así. A él no le importaría darle su final.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Un gran agradecimiento a AngelusM19 por las observaciones!  
> Aqui su twitter: https://twitter.com/AngelusM19
> 
> ¡Disfruten mucho de esta bella parejita!


End file.
